


When you fuck up in a good way

by MissNightmare



Category: Iron Maiden, Steve Harris - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Choking, Dominance, Edgeplay, F/M, Fingering, Naughty, Neck Kissing, Reader is submissive, Seduction, Smut, Spanking, Steve is dominant, Strip Tease, so much sining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightmare/pseuds/MissNightmare
Summary: You had a few drinks with the boys and you got drunk and you probably admitted that you have a crush on Steve. One day he invites you for a talk and things gets a bit steamy...(Sorry, I really suck at writing summaries and tittles too)





	When you fuck up in a good way

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by these two pictures of Steve: https://68.media.tumblr.com/493f0f7e82fec6d859ff2eb087333ac7/tumblr_oiwsv1IQ0r1sph21xo2_500.jpg and https://68.media.tumblr.com/1a9fb3e57c6456d631cda4b34fadd4b2/tumblr_o1g8biZkbr1rkf2s2o1_500.jpg

What is the worst thing that can happen when the boys decide to invite you to chill with ‘few beers’ before the tour starts? Nothing bad, except me getting drunk and probably admitting that I have big crush on Steve. To be honest, I wasn’t sure if I really said something like that and I didn’t have any time to think about this, because when the tour started I had shitloads of work to do.  
Even if I said something, Steve didn’t say a word about that to me.  
The band got few days off and Steve asked me if we can go and talk about something really important. I really thought it was all about the tour, but when we stepped into his hotel room he closed the door. He turned to me and pushed me into a nearest wall. My hands were pinned above my head and suddenly we were kissing, our tongues were battling for dominance, but he took his free hand under my shirt and pinched my nipple. I slightly moaned into his mouth, finally submitting to him. At that moment he stepped back, smirking at me. And then turned around to go, I thought he’s gonna leave me, but he just found a chair and sat down.

‘Strip,’ Steve said gently, but I could see in his brown eyes that there were no gentleness, just pure lust, pure dominance.  
I was still leaning against the wall, but then I met his gaze again and I knew that Steve won’t tell me what to do second time. So I took a few steps from the wall and slowly took off my shirt over my head and tossed them somewhere. I was shaking, because I was so turned on by all this. I unzipped my jeans and started to wiggle out of them. It was first time when I had to strip, so I probably was really horrible at this, but then I looked at Steve, who was sitting in chair, one hand was resting on armrest and the other one was on his thigh, he was slightly smirking. Finally I was done with my jeans and now I was standing just with my bra and panties.  
I reached to unclasp my bra, but Steve said, ‘leave it’. For a few second he watched me, his eyes roamed over my whole body. I couldn’t help myself, I was biting lip, because Steve looked so damn hot. And then a wonderful idea came to my head. I smiled to myself and slowly walked towards Steve, then behind him. I leaned to him, brushed his soft chestnut hair out of my way and whispered in his ear, ‘c’mon, show me what you’ve got, show me what kind of bad boy you are. Or you are too shy for it, huh?’  
I smirked even more when I saw what kind of effect my words had on him. Steve’s eyes were closed, he was breathing hard and had a quite visible bulge in his pants.  
I walked away and when I turned to Steve, he was standing now. I felt that something has changed when he spoke.

‘You are bad girl and you know what bad girls deserves? A punishment. Go and lay on your stomach,’ I did as he told me, I was still smirking, so Steve added, ‘and don’t have any ideas now, because we both know who’s in charge’. I knew what’s coming up, because why else he told me to lay like this.

‘Five?’ I asked.

‘Five. But you have to count it loud and if you’ll stop…’ Steve didn’t finish the sentence, but we both knew what he meant. I couldn’t see him, but I heard him coming closer, even though I was ready, I still flinched when his hand came crashing down hard against my ass.

‘O-one,’ I stutter out.

‘Good,’ Steve whispered before bringing his hand back down and spanking me again, this time on the alternating cheek.

‘Two,’ as painful as it was I was damn wet. Steve did a small pause to massage my now red ass cheeks with his strong hands. The third smack was a bit softer, followed by his fingers ghosting near my clothed clit.

‘Three,’ I moaned out. Fourth and fifth smacks were hard as hell, bringing tears to my eyes, but I managed to count them out.

‘Good girl,’ Steve softly massaged my ass occasionally bringing his finger to circle my clit. He kept doing this until my panties were soaking wet.

Steve leaned in to kiss the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and buried my face into sheets. Felt how he slipped into my panties and single finger entered me, going in and out in a slow pace. I let out a moan and Steve chuckled, ‘You’re so deliciously wet, but I’m afraid this is it for now. Be a good girl and go to your room, I’ll promise you, tomorrow will pay off’.

I tried to protest, but Steve grabbed me by my throat, slightly choking me, ‘I don’t wanna hear anything from you, understand?’ In seconds his hand was gone leaving me panting, turned on and slightly confused.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this c;


End file.
